un sport d'hiver plutôt cool
by GinaMills
Summary: du soleil, de la luge, et ensuite ? que peut-il se passé ? ;)


**Un sport d'hiver plutôt cool**

**Résumé :** L'hiver, une sortie en luge, hum que peut-il arriver de croustillant ? ;)

_C'est la première fois que je publie O.o soyez indulgents (ou pas =P) please :D_

La Reine déchue contemplait son jardin d'ordinaire si coloré, qui était a présent couvert d'un manteau blanc dû à cette neige qui ne cessait de tomber depuis quelques jours. Elle soupira, créant ainsi un petit rond de condensation sur le carreau. Son immense demeure était si calme lorsque son fils ne dévalait pas les escaliers en courant et qu'elle ne le réprimandait en lui disant : « Henry ne.. » à chaque fois il terminait ses phrases : « .. cours pas dans les escaliers, tu vas finir par te blesser, je sais mam's », elle sourit a cette pensée. Dieu que son petit garçon lui manquait. Régina focalisa son attention sur son pommier, seul vestige de son bonheur d'antan. Elle laissa son esprit vagabonder et imagina Henry avec d'autres enfants se défoulant dans la neige en riant.

La jeune femme sentit son cœur se serré et se dit qu'au fond, maintenant qu'Henry devenait un grand garçon elle aimerait avoir d'autres enfants. Elle n'avait jamais eu le bonheur de sentir la vie se développer en elle puisque pour Henry c'est Emma qui en avait eu le privilège. Emma, la Sauveuse comme toute la ville se plaisait a l'appeler, pour Régina, c'était plus une enquiquineuse de premier ordre qui ne cherche qu'à lui prendre son fils.

« Me le prendre ? Soit réaliste ma vieille, se dit la reine. C'est en voulant sauvé ta malédiction que tu à éloigné Henry de toi, Emma était juste là au mauvais moment, au mauvais endroit .. »

Et puis en y réfléchissant bien, elle n'était pas mécontente que la blonde est débarqué à Storybrook. Sa pimentait un peu son quotidien, ou du moins sa l'avait pimenté un certain temps avec que cette fichue malédiction ne se brise. Les trucs de Rumple c'est vraiment de la camelote, sourit Régina. Et puis, au fond, elle l'appréciait bien, voir même beaucoup, beaucoup trop à son goût d'ailleurs.

Alors qu'elle était perdue dans ses pensées qui tournaient pour la plupart autour d'une certaine blonde, la sonnette du manoir Mills retentit. La Mairesse défroissa sa jupe tailleur (qui au passage n'était pas froissée du tout, c'est juste pour la forme ), jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge qui indiquait 14h et alla ouvrir.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand elle découvrit devant sa porte bien emmitouflé...

-Coucou maman, s'exclama Henry

… Henry et Emma avec chacun une luge sous le coude.

-Bonjour, Madame le Maire, s'avança Emma

-Henry, Miss Swan, leur sourit poliment Régina non s'en avoir embrasser son fils. Entrez je vous en prie.

-Maman, maman E à eu une super méga giga bonne idée, s'exclama le garçon tout en entrant dans le salon.

Les 2 jeunes femmes se regardèrent et sourirent, « Maman E sérieusement ? »

-Ah ? Raconte moi, sourit Régina.

-Et bien, tu vois dehors il y a de la neige, il y a aussi du soleil, on a des luges et Emma a proposer qu'on montent tous les 3 sur la colline histoire de se faire une aprèm luge ! énuméra Henry dont le sourire s'élargissait au fur et à mesure. Et après ben y'a mon idée a moi j'en ai pas parlé a Emma …, dit le jeune garçon en trouvant subitement ses doigts très très intéressants.

-Henry, tu sais que je suis pas très à l'aise sur une luge, rappelle toi l'hiver de tes 8ans, je me suis aplatis dans la neige avant même d'être montée sur la luge, lui rappela la jeune brune.

Henry sourit en se remémorant ce fameux hiver, cette fois là ils avaient bien rient tout les deux.

-Cette fois se serra différent Emma et moi on veilleras à se que tu reste bien dessus, répliqua son fils.

Emma qui jusque là était restée en retrait et avait pensé au fond d'elle même qu'elle aurait donné cher pour voir Régina recouverte de neige prit la parole :

-Venez Régina, l'idée ravit Henry et si vous pouviez refaire un remake de la chute dans la neige ce serait top.

-Je sens de l'ironie dans votre voix, Miss Swan et je n'apprécie guère, lui répondit la mairesse en lui lançant un regard sombre.

-Je voulais dire que si jamais c'est le cas je vous aiderais à vous relever, sourit sincèrement la brune. « _Et si vous avez froid je vous prendrais dans mes bras pour vous réchauffer, pensa le Shérif_ » s'en suivit alors une série d'image peu orthodoxes qui lui empourpra les joues. Voyant les regards d'incompréhension de son fils et de Régina, elle leur renvoyait un sourire.

-Je préfère, mais vous pourrez tout aussi bien m'accompagner dans ma chute, répliqua la mairesse, puis elle posât les yeux sur son fils. Je suis d'accord pour vous accompagnés, et l'autre chose que tu voulais me dire ?

-Euh ben .. Je me disait que comme la maison est grande (comparé à l'appartement de Mary-Margareth) en rentrant de la luge on pourrait se faire une soirée DVD ensemble.. ça clôturerait la journée dans la joie et la bonne humeur, répondit Henry sans détacher son regarde de ses mains.

-Je propose qu'on fasse déjà de la luge et que on avise ensuite, si ta mère est d'accord, proposa Régina.

-Sa me va, s'exclama Emma, heureuse de pouvoir peut-être passé une soirée avec la mairesse.

-Je file m'habiller en conséquences, je reviens, s'empressa d'ajouté la brune en atteignant rapidement les escaliers dissimulant ainsi le large sourire qu'avait fait naître l'idée d'Henry.

C'est ainsi que trente minutes plus tard après avoir chargé trois luges, Emma, Henry et Régina se trouvait dans la voiture de cette dernière qui avait catégoriquement refusé de monter dans l'épave jaune du Shérif. De plus, l'ex reine savait où aller pour qu'ils puissent être tranquille.

Ils arrivèrent donc au pied d'un grand champs avec plein de bosses, se que fit remarquer Henry en sautant sur place. Emma fut tout de suite moins ouverte à la luge, quand on glisse tranquillement dans un pré un peu pentu okai, mais quand ça ressemble aux X Games, là moins okai. Régina sourit satisfaite de l'air pas très rassuré qu'arborait Emma en se disant que cette fois-ci se ne serais pas elle qui tomberais.

-Allons-y le premier en haut, lança Emma à Henry en se reprenant.

-Tu vas perdre, lui répondit ce dernier.

Régina leva les yeux aux ciel, cette Emma Swan était une vrai gamine, mais une gamine terriblement sexy avec sa combinaison qui la moulait à la perfection et … _oula oula, tu t'égare ma grande, se rappela-t-elle à l'ordre_. Elle commença à grimper la côte, tout en regardant Henry et Emma descendre à fond les ballons, leur défi étant de prendre le plus de bosses et d'arriver le plus loin. D'ailleurs, elle ne pu s'empêcher de rigoler quand elle vit le Shérif s'étaler de tout son long dans la neige après s'être envolé sur un tas de neige un peu trop haut. Le rire cristallin de la mairesse arriva aux oreilles de la pauvre Emma allongée dans la neige, elle se dit alors qu'elle aimerait bien entendre ce rire tout les jours et plutôt deux fois qu'une.

L'après-midi se passa sans encombre majeur, Régina aillant réussi à tenir en équilibre sur sa luge la majorité du temps et Emma qui ne cessait de faire l'enfant en lançant des défis insolites à Henry, comme se tenir debout sur sa luge en tenant la ficelle de devant tout ça en chantant petit papa noël.

Puis, lorsque le soleil commença à décliner, Régina proposa d'aller prendre un chocolat chaud chez elle. Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, en rentrant la maîtresse de maison fila dans la cuisine préparé les chocolats à la cannelle et un café pour elle. La journée s'étant bien passée, l'idée d'Henry fut appliquée et c'est ainsi que les trois compères se retrouvèrent devant la télé avec un plateau repas préparé avec soin par Régina. Henry qui avait beaucoup couru pour devancer Emma dans la remonté de la luge s'endormit à la moitié du film.

D'un accord silencieux, les deux jeunes femmes le montèrent dans sa chambre, puis se souvenant qu'Henry n'était chez elle que la semaine prochaine la reine déchue proposa à Emma de dormir dans la chambre d'amis histoire de repartir avec lui demain matin. La jeune femme accepta avec plaisir trop heureuse de passé la nuit chez la mairesse. Elles descendirent prendre un dernier verre et s'installèrent de part et d'autre du canapé. Ce fût Emma qui débuta la conversation :

-J'ai passé une excellente journée, dit-elle

-Oui c'était agréable en effet, acquiesça Régina. Vos cascades sont assez comiques.

-C'est à mon tour de sentir de l'ironie dans votre voix miss Mills.

-Pas du tout, très chère, c'est juste une constatation.

-Oui, c'est ce que l'on dit, s'approcha Emma.

Régina en voyant la blonde s'avancer frissonna légèrement, envisageant les différentes choses pouvant se produire si la jeune femme s'avançait trop.

-Vous avez froid ? Demande la blonde ayant noter le frisson.

-Oui, mentit la mairesse en serrant ses bras contre elle.

Emma fit alors se dont elle avait rêvé de faire depuis le début de l'après-midi et l'enlaça lui frictionnant le dos. D'abord surprise par ce brusque contact la brune se tendit pour finalement se relâcher quelque secondes après. Emma glissa son visage dans ses cheveux et huma son parfum. Régina sentit les lèvres d'Emma se déposées furtivement dans son cou. Fermant les yeux, elle ne la repoussa pas, se qui étonna le Shérif mais qui la ravit. L'ex reine se demanda un instant les conséquences que pourrait occasionnées de tels actes mais décida finalement de débrancher son cerveau au moins pour ce soir, elle avait terriblement envie d'Emma. C'est donc elle qui initia le premier baiser, un baiser doux et timide qui fit sourire la blonde contre ses lèvres.

Et se qui devait arriver, arriva, allongeant la mairesse sous elle, la blonde entreprit de parsemer son visage de baisers tout en prenant soin de passer les mains sous son tee shirt. Mais Régina ne voulait pas faire ça sur le canapé vulgairement, et surtout qu'Henry pouvait descendre pour boire et les surprendre. Elle se redressa donc contre Emma, lui prit la main et l'emmena dans sa chambre où elles laissèrent leur plaisir prendre le dessus. Une fois épuisées, elles s'enlacèrent non sans penser chacune qu'il avait fallu une journée de luge et un fils avec des idées géniales pour accepter l'attirance qu'elle ressentaient l'une et l'autre. Les mots viendraient plus tard, car dans le silence et par leurs gestes elles s'étaient tout dit, se montrant la tendresse de leurs sentiments.

C'est le retour à la réalité qui allait être rude mais si vraiment elles étaient faites pour être ensemble, alors elles feraient fassent a tout les obstacles.

FIN.

_**Alors vos impressions ? =D**_


End file.
